Constant Terror
by NavySailor
Summary: A Pearl Jam concert and a night out for the team... What could go wrong? (Trigger Warning! Don't read if you've been through a mass shooting or that kind of this would bother you to read!)


Dave had bought tickets to a Pearl Jam concert in Washington D.C. figuring it would be a fun way for the team to decompress. He would've taken back those tickets if he had known what was going to happen that night. He didn't know though and so the team went, full of joy and excitement. J.J. and Will were happy to get a break from the boys for the night and get some couple time in at the concert. Penelope convinced Savannah and Derek to come and the three of them were avidly discussing Hank in the car. Spencer was in a separate car with Emily regaling her with facts on Pearl Jam and their music most of which she already knew. Luke and Tara were in the back of Rossi's car trading good natured insults as he drove them to the concert venue with Krystall next to him, they were headed to Merriweather Post Pavilion. It was a beautiful outdoor music venue that held artists such as Chris Stapleton and Smashing Pumpkins.

"We're here," Dave called into the back as he pulled into a parking spot and Derek and Emily pulled their cars in on either side of his.

Meanwhile, in the forest surrounding the venue a man carrying a heavy duffel bag makes his way carefully toward the crowd of unsuspecting people. His mission is simple and well planned out, and he has no intention of living to tomorrow.

"Alright, before we go in," Rossi announced as they walked towards the entrance. "I want two people right now to volunteer to be a designated driver. Obviously I am for my vehicle."

"I'll do it," Derek said as he raised his hand.

"So will I," added Will.

It was settled then, Rossi, Morgan, and Will wouldn't drink so the rest of the team could get home safe tonight. The team could hear the music from Pearl Jam's opener as they entered the venue and passed through security. It was a cool but wonderful night and the music carried into the air around them as they got closer. Their seats were in the middle of Row O in section 202, they were under the "roof" that covered part of the venue. It wasn't long before they were all settled at their seats and not much longer before Eddie Vedder came out on stage.

Back in the forest, the man had positioned himself in a tree with the perfect view and angle of the venue. He could hit anything under the roof or out on the lawn just as he had planned. Beside him hung the duffel bag with five different assault rifles and twenty different magazines loaded with ammunition. _His goal…_ kill as many people as possible. _Why?_ Because he could. He picked up his M16, better for target shooting than the smaller M14 that he'd considered, and took aim as Pearl Jam took the stage and the first few cords of the first song began to play. It was "Even Flow".

A few seconds before the music started Eddie looked out at the crowd, "It's not a T.V. studio...Josh! Turn these lights out! It's a fucking Rock Concert!" he yelled over the sound of the crowd. "Ready! Stand up!" and the music began to play.

_Freezin' rests his head on a pillow made of concrete, Yeah_

Before even the second verse was sung the extremely loud popping sound of automatic gunfire was heard and people screamed. It took the entire crowd, the band, and the team a few extra seconds of gunfire to realize what was going on. Rossi looked back at the stage from the part of the forest he thought the shots were coming from to see they had turned all the lights back on and Eddie and his band were sprinting to safety backstage. People were panicking all around some dropping where they stood as a new burst of gunfire was heard. No one knew what to do and the team was starting to panic realizing they were trapped in section 202 where most of the gunfire was aimed.

Dave ducked quickly behind the seat in front of him, his heart pounding in his chest and fear coursing through his body. He didn't want to die today and he didn't want his family to die either. More shots sounded a few seconds after the last batch and Dave could hear several people crying and a few cries of pain. Rossi watched as Derek popped his head up for a second to see if he could locate the shooter when he suddenly dropped dead, blood pooling around his body. Rossi couldn't help the cry of anguish that left him at the sight of that, they were trapped with no weapons to defend themselves and no idea what to do. It had only been four minutes and already it was a disaster.

"I'm going to try to see if I can find a way out," Dave yelled over the roar of the crowd and hail of bullets whizzing by their heads. He was terrified but they needed to find a way out and fast for all of their sake's.

"No, Dave stay down. You're gonna get shot," Emily pleaded from where she lay on the ground with Tara half on top of her.

Without another word Rossi rose to the kneeling position and scanned the crowd to see people scattered. Somewhere hiding behind seats, others lay wounded or dead on the ground, and a few he watched escaping out the gates as security tried to help. It wasn't even a few seconds that Rossi was up before he felt the sharp burn of a projectile piercing his skin and he collapsed to the ground. His wife was immediately crouched next to him, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried to stop the blood pouring from his chest. It was too late though and Dave slipped into a peaceful abyss as the gunfire continued to sound all around him.

Emily stared teary eyed as Krystall practically laid on Dave crying and the fear churning in her gut got that much worse. She looked around and Savannah was laying next to Derek Crying while Penelope lay by Spencer crying and repeating over and over that she didn't want to die. For once Emily didn't know what to do to protect them and it terrified her.

"The next break in gunfire I want Spencer and Penelope to run for the gates!" She yelled at them leaving no room for argument. Though terrified both Spencer and Penelope nodded and got ready to run because their lives depended on it, they were closest to the end of the row and were blocking any more escape.

The second the automatic fire ceased they took off running not seconds later did the gunfire start up again. This time it was a different weapon from the sound of it and instead of concentrating on one area it was spraying the entire pavilion. Thankfully Spencer and Penelope made it out but bullets had flown too close to them for comfort.

"J.J. and Will you two are next," Emily yelled to the crying couple. She could see the horror, anguish and panic painted clearly on both parents faces. This was the worst thing any of them had endured and it wasn't even over yet. Emily was about to say something when she watched a young woman suddenly stand and immediately get shot where she stood and crumble to the ground.

There was another lull in the gunfire, J.J. and Will went for it but not quite fast enough. It had started just as fast as it had ended and J.J. went down having been hit in the leg. Emily could hear her scream of pain as she hit the ground and dread shot threw her at the possibility that her friend was dead. Seconds later and she watched as Will half carried her through the hail of bullets only to get hit in the shoulder himself. They barely made it out alive.

"Krystall and Savannah, you both are next!" Emily yelled to them from where she lay prone on her stomach, her head nearly touching the ground and bullets still seemed to just miss her. Neither woman moved when the next lull came and went and Emily had to yell again, "You both need to go _NOW!"_

She received looks from two grief stricken and fearful woman that told her they wouldn't do it. They were too scared to move and still in shock from watching both Rossi and Derek die in front of them. Add to that the fact that J.J. and Will were wounded during their escape and they were unwilling to move.

"I know you're scared but you have to run!" Emily yelled as a bullet lodged itself in the chair by her head effectively shocking and scaring her more. It seemed the unsub was concentrating his efforts on sections 202, 204, 304 and 302, sometimes going after anyone scrambling over the lawn area.

During the next lull in the attack Krystall and Savannah ran for it and made it to safety. By now the shooting had been going on for a good fifteen minutes and half the venue was empty, dead, injured, or hiding. The sound of sirens could be heard over the sound of screaming and yelling all around them. The only two left were Tara and Emily both agreeing to wait till the next lull in gunfire as it had started back up just a short minute after it had stopped.

Emily looked behind her to see Dave and Derek's lifeless bodies lying on the cold hard concrete and she let out a sob. They were dead, they were really dead and poor J.J. and Will were hurt too and God what if Tara and her don't make it out of here alive?

As soon as the gunfire lulled again, both women jumped to their feet and took off running down the section, making a sharp turn up the aisle and towards safety. Gunfire opened up again and Emily fell as she got hit in the side. She broke the fall with her wrist and could hear the bone snap as she cried out in pain. Before she knew what was happening Tara was dragging her to her feet and and they were running once more for safety just making it as the unsub began to spray the concert venue some more.

The massacre ended an hour later when the man in the woods ran out of ammo, grabbed his handgun and shot himself. Police and S.W.A.T. found the body not too long after and declared it was safe again. The whole mass shooting lasted an hour and a half leading to the death of 68 people with 2,346 of the 19,000 attendees injured many of which who would more than likely die in the coming hours.

Emily, J.J. and Will were all rushed to the hospital leaving the rest of the team and family standing around in a daze and shock. No one knew what to do as police started to try to usher people out of the area.

Krystall snapped the second a Police Officer asked her to make her way away from the venue, "You don't understand my husband's in there. David's in their and I can't leave him. Please I can't leave him like that," she cried.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. What's your husband's name and maybe I can help but I still need you to move down the road further," the officer offered the crying woman in front of him.

"David Rossi," She replied through a sob.

"I'll go find your husband but please head that way," he replied as he made his way towards the venue. It had been secured moments ago and the injured were still being carried out as the dead where being covered in blankets. It took the man a moment but he finally located Rossi. What or rather who he found made him rather sad. He immediately recognized the famous Author and FBI Profiler lying dead in a pool of his own blood, fellow Profiler Derek Morgan only a few feet away from him. They both laid there eyes unblinking as the officer sighed sadly and approached their lifeless bodies. This was the worst part of his job... finding off duty officers dead.

"Fair Winds and Following Seas, Sir. Rest easy Marine, we've got the watch," the officer whispered as he closed Rossi's eyes. He had served in the Navy for fifteen years and could appreciate Dave's sacrifices both as a Marine and Agent. He had a deep respect for the man and who he guessed was part of his team outside the venue. They had probably just come to have a good time and get away from the horrors of their job only for it to hunt them down. He repeated the Military gesture with Derek replacing Marine with Agent because that's what Derek was. After a moment, the officer rose and walked back towards the entrance a sadness there that would never quite leave him.


End file.
